Cut Off
by Resident Bishounen
Summary: Yohji cuts off Aya and Ken when he gets sick of being treated like a sex object. How will they deal? *COMPLETE! CH 10 UP* R&R Onegai!
1. THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!

TITLE: Cut off  
  
RATING: this part is NC-17 (to be safe)  
  
TYPE: Yaoi, Humour, Mystery  
  
BLURB: Like it says in the intro, Yohji cuts off Ken and Aya for treating him like a sex object. So how would THEY take that? And What would Yohji do to kill all the time that frees up? He goes to look for his long lost father. . .  
  
  
  
"Aya~!" Ken whined. "You had him LAST night! It's MY turn!"  
  
"NO! That was two days ago! It's MY turn tonight."  
  
Not exactly the type of argument one would expect to overhear at Koneko…. Especially considering that the "him" in question was none other than Myself. No, not Omi… Aya is many things, but a pedophile is NOT one of them. I'm Yohji. Ken and Aya are arguing over which of them 'gets' to sleep with me tonight. Even though this argument seems odd, it's one I actually hear quite frequently. Not that I'm usually one to reject two hot guys, but look at my choices:  
  
There's Aya-who will only let me call him by his real name in BED (in fact, HATES to be called Aya in bed... go figure) Likes it HARD and FAST…and can't decide whether he likes it best on top or bottom…  
  
There's Ken-who's a MUCH bigger softie than you'd expect a pro-soccer player turned assassin to be. He's always on the bottom, and always wants it slow and sensual.  
  
There were times when I usually didn't have much luck with men. Women were the usual fare; Men were the icing on the cake. Which is why originally, I didn't complain when two good-looking men started fighting over me when Aya first joined Weiß. But since then it's gotten rather monotonous. When I spend the night with one, the other gets mad. When I decide to spend my evenings with someone else, both of them get mad at me. And that REALLY tends to take the thrill out of a relationship. I'm left feeling like some cheap man-whore. And quite frankly, I'm getting sick of it. So that's why I cut in this endearing little reverie.  
  
"GUYS! LISTEN to yourselves! Do you even know how BAD that sounds?" I interrupted. "Answer me this: When is it MY turn, eh?"  
  
With that, I stopped to see the confused look that crept across Ken's face, and the angry face creep against Aya's.  
  
"YOUR turn? What, you going to go screw yourself?" Aya asked.  
  
That was about the time when I lost it.  
  
"I am NOT some sex object for you to play with whenever you feel like! I'm a living man, and I'd like some say in who I sleep with and when. And right now, I'm getting sick of you two and your bitching! You want cheap thrills? Get yourself a hooker. I can recommend a few good ones. Until you start giving me some respect, you're not getting ANYTHING from ME!"  
  
With that, I walked away, and slammed the door for good measure on my way out. Okay, so I lied about the hookers, but I think I made my point. Sheesh, all that and Omi was just now closing the shop. I went upstairs to my own room to calm down and sort things out before figuring out what I was going to do that evening.  
  
I managed to keep myself from doing what would usually be the first thing I'd do in such a situation: that is, light a cigarette. I'm an expert in asphyxiation, for crying out loud. I should know the benefits of having a healthy set of lungs. So I've recently put a push of effort in trying to give up the bad habit I'd picked up after Asuka was shot. Instead, I found a jug of fruit juice in my fridge (I have JUICE?) I drank it all. It was due to expire in a few days, anyway. Then, I sat on my bed and watched TV until there was a knock at the door.  
  
"YES?" I called.  
  
"Yohji? It's me!" came a voice. Omi's voice.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Omi came in and found himself a spot on the bed beside me.  
  
"Yohji, do you know what's wrong with Ken and Aya?" He asked. "They're fighting and blaming each other for something."  
  
"Blaming each other?"  
  
"You know... 'It's your fault' 'It's YOUR fault' ... that sort of thing."  
  
I managed to piece together what was going on from there.  
  
"Ah... they're mad at each other cuz I blew up at them for treating me like a sex toy."  
  
I wish I had a camera. The innocent youth's eyes bugged out at this point. It was really quite funny.  
  
"WHAAAT?" He finally managed to get out.  
  
"I've been sleeping with both of them. I just got sick of not having a say in the matter." I explained.  
  
"You're GAY?!"  
  
"NO, Aya is gay. I'm just bisexual."  
  
"So you're half gay."  
  
"Hey! I don't particularly like that euphemism."  
  
"So how would YOU put it?"  
  
"I swing both ways." 


	2. It was bad for me. Was it bad for you?

TITLE: Cut off  
  
RATING: this part is NC-17 (to be safe)  
  
TYPE: Yaoi, Humour, Mystery, implied Shounen-ai  
  
BLURB: Like it says in the intro, Yohji cuts off Ken and Aya for treating him like a sex object. So how would THEY take that? And What would Yohji do to kill all the time that frees up? He goes to look for his long lost father. . .  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Omi shook the cobwebs out of his head, and to his credit, dropped the subject and carried on.  
  
"So now what are you going to do?" He asked. I thought it over for a minute. I could hit a bar or a club somewhere, maybe meet a good-looking someone. . . or I could go and look for HIM.  
  
"I think . . . I'll go look for my father." I said aloud to see how the thought sounded.  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"He left my mom when she got pregnant. I never knew him. My mom still knows who he is, though."  
  
"So you're going to visit your mom, then."  
  
"Yep."  
  
A glimmer appeared in Omi's eyes. It was . . the hint of a hope of a possibility.  
  
"Can I come too?" Omi asked. "I never get to do anything fun."  
  
The request seemed innocent enough. But my mind is my mind, and I know my mom, which is why I saw what was wrong with that little request first.  
  
"Do you know how BAD it is for me to show up at my mom's place with a 17 year-old? She DOES know I'm bi, she does NOT know I work at a flowershop."  
  
I sighed. I'd just have to give mom the same story I feed women. A stupid excuse for being on call 24/7.  
  
"Don't you have homework?" I tried hopefully.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine, but play along with any story I give about work, okay?"  
  
So back downstairs we went. We passed by Aya's door on the way out. By the sounds of things, it hadn't taken them too long to think of the obvious solution: Just forget me, and go screw each other. I'm not a math geek. I'm a language geek who's good at logic problems and stuff like that. But still, look at this equation.  
  
Horny Aya (oh excuse me, RAN) + Horny Ken = Pissed Aya + Sore Ken  
  
Like I said, Aya likes it hard, Ken likes it soft. They're not compatible. Even so, I just HAD to stop and listen in on what was going on.  
  
"KEN! Don't be such a WUSS!"  
  
"OW! Aya, not so hard, man!"  
  
"DON'T call me AYA!"  
  
"What am I SUPPOSED to call you?"  
  
"That's NOT my problem."  
  
"Gaah!"  
  
  
  
From here on, there was silence from the two of them, and I could even hear the mattress squeak if I listened hard enough. Then there was a small struggle and gasping from Ken. Aya must have gagged him to keep him from calling him Aya. I certainly wouldn't put it past him.  
  
"Owww! This isn't working. Man, I'm gonna be sore for a WEEK!"  
  
I snickered softly and then headed down the stairs where Omi was waiting for me.  
  
"You should have heard that." I grinned appreciatively.  
  
"I don't WANT to hear that." Omi insisted.  
  
"Fine, fine. Suit yourself."  
  
I stopped by the shop long enough to get Mom a custom-made bouquet, and then we set off. The front door of Mom's place was unlocked, and three sets of shoes were at the door: Mom's, Mom's best friend Tanaka-san's, and a third pair I recognized, but couldn't place. Ah well. Omi and I took off our own shoes, and I led Omi to the living room. I could hear Mom and her friends talking even from the hall outside the room.  
  
"You just have to come with me one of these days." Said a voice. I recognized it. It belonged to a little old Lady who had been in the shop earlier that day.  
  
"You can never have enough flowers, and there are three young men who work there who are just BEYOND handsome. They should even be close to YOUR boy's age, Megumi."  
  
I tried my best not to laugh.  
  
"What?" Asked Omi.  
  
"The lady who's talking is talking about Koneko. A satisfied customer from earlier this afternoon."  
  
"So what's the name of this quaint little shop?" Tanaka-san asked.  
  
  
  
"You know, I can't quite remember. . . ko . . . ko ."  
  
At this point, I decided to make my entrance. I leaned on the doorframe to the living room, holding the bouquet out in front of me.  
  
"Koneko no Sumu le." I supplied. The three ladies looked up at me, and their reactions were just as amusing as Omi's was earlier. Mom and Tanaka- san's faces lit up. Their other friend, our Raving Fan looked horrified, as if I had broken in or something.  
  
"Shee, If I had known there would be THREE of you, I'd have brought more flowers."  
  
"That's HIM! The handsome young man who helped me at the flower shop!"  
  
By this time Kaasan had regained some of her motor skills.  
  
"YOHJI!" She exclaimed, and practically strangled ME in a maternal hug. Instinctively I kept the flowers out of harm's way. When I realized what I'd done, I practically sweatdropped. Then I gave my mother a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Mom, I missed you so much."  
  
"Yohji! OH I have so many questions. What happened to Asuka? How about that red-haired lady you were looking for? What are you doing working at a flower shop? I thought your dream was to be a detective?"  
  
That's my mom for you. Give her a chance and she'll talk your head off. Some might find it annoying; I find it endearing. Mom is the most important woman in the world to me, more important than Manx or Asuka. You wouldn't think so, considering I hadn't seen her face to face in two, three years, and I never left the town.  
  
"Hold on, One thing at a time. I'll answer anything, but first I want you to meet someone." I turned back to the doorway and called Omi, who was still standing nervously in the hall.  
  
"This is Tsukiyono Omi. He works at the shop, and convinced me to take him with me to meet you."  
  
"Hajime o-me mashite." Omi muttered nervously.  
  
"Asuka is probably dead. The redheaded lady set me up with my job at Koneko in the first place, to focus on the lighter things in life, instead of the corruption. I do detective work part time now."  
  
Mom seemed satisfied with the response. Or at least, she thought that Omi was more interesting, anyway.  
  
"Are you sure this boy is just a colleague of yours, Yohji?"  
  
(AN: There will be more coming! I'm not finished until someone wins back Yohji's heart, and Yohji finds his daddy!) 


	3. Are you my father? *Big chibi eyes*

TITLE: Cut off  
  
RATING: this part is NC-17 (to be safe)  
  
TYPE: Yaoi, Humour, Mystery, implied Shounen-ai  
  
BLURB: Like it says in the intro, Yohji cuts off Ken and Aya for treating him like a sex object. So how would THEY take that? And What would Yohji do to kill all the time that frees up? He goes to look for his long lost father. . .  
  
("Are you sure this boy is just a colleague of yours, Yohji?")  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Mom! Just look at him! He's way too young for me." I protested.  
  
"Only by 8 months." Omi pouted. He was standing behind me and two paces to the side, judging by his voice.  
  
"Omi! You're not helping!"  
  
Omi shut up. Mom looked over at Omi, then at me, then back to Omi again.  
  
"Oh, I see what's going on here. . . Well it's no WONDER he wanted to come along."  
  
I took a glance at Omi. He had moved closer to me out of discomfort. He was blushing and examining the floor. Poor kid. My mom just wouldn't lay off him. I suppose I got my sense of humour from her. A comforting thought, but that wouldn't help Omi any.  
  
"Actually Mom, we came here on business." I said.  
  
"Business?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to find my father."  
  
"F-father? No Yohji . . .It's better if you left him alone." My mom said softly. She's never been too keen on the idea of me meeting my Dad. I used to talk about it a lot when I was a kid, and all my friends had such cool Dads. I would have been happy with even a DEADBEAT Dad, as long as I had a Dad. So far, no such luck though.  
  
"I'm sure he's a very busy man."  
  
"Mom, please, I need to do this. All you have to do is tell me his name."  
  
Mom looked into my eyes for a moment, her eyes pleading me to change my mind and drop this, but I wouldn't.  
  
"Okuda. Fujitaka Okuda."  
  
  
  
We returned to the shop to learn that Aya had gone to the hospital to visit his sister. Omi set up his laptop on the kitchen table as I made coffee. Ken stood nearby, asking about where I had gone and taken Omi. I was trying to squeeze info from Ken about HIS encounter with Aya.  
  
"Hey Ken, why don't you have a seat?"  
  
"I'd . . . rather not."  
  
"Wow, was he THAT rough?"  
  
Ken shot me a murderous glance that told me I was right.  
  
"So where did you and Omi go?"  
  
"To visit the most wonderful woman in the world."  
  
"Geez, that didn't take YOU long. Why'd you take Omi?"  
  
Omi looked up from his laptop long enough to say:  
  
"HEY! Keep me out of this!"  
  
"It's not some girlfriend, it was my Mom. I wanted to ask her something." I explained. "So how was Aya?"  
  
Ken glared again, but not at me.  
  
"Ugh! How do you stand it? It felt like he was trying to tear me another freakin' hole down there! AND He shoved a sock in my mouth! What a total prick! So. . . why the visit to your mom all of a sudden?"  
  
Note the change of subject. I did, but decided that his sore behind and what I had overheard earlier was amusement enough on the subject for awhile.  
  
"I want to find my father. I never knew him."  
  
"I FOUND HIM! I FOUND FUJITAKA!" Omi called. What's with us and weird timing like this? We gathered around the screen where a balding, graying man in his 50s met our eyes. His stats and address were displayed on the screen around his picture.  
  
"Whoa. He doesn't look like you." Ken said.  
  
"Well let's de-age him by about 30 years and see." Omi replied.  
  
After a bit of messing around with the picture, the face of my father appeared as he might have looked when he met my mother. He had a full, lush head of hair, a profound jaw, and a round chin. I still didn't think he looked much like me, but Ken and Omi didn't see it that way.  
  
"Okay, now I see the resemblance. You have his eyes, Yohji." Ken decided.  
  
"And his hair." Omi added.  
  
I hoped not, if it meant going bald in thirty more years.  
  
  
  
I made it a point to talk to Aya-kun about his experience with Ken before turning in that evening. He had about as rotten a time as Ken had, and he didn't even have a sore behind.  
  
" I don't see how such a jock can be so damned soft. All he did was complain. And he wouldn't stop calling me AYA! I had to shove a sock in his mouth to shut him up. Such a low pain tolerance, too." Was his analysis. I just stood there grinning.  
  
"A sock?"  
  
"Okay, a pair of socks. Come on, Yohji, It's been less than 6 hours and already I can't stand this."  
  
"I already told you, you're not getting any from me until I start feeling appreciated."  
  
"You won't last one week."  
  
"Just watch me." 


	4. *Cue the suspenseful music*

TITLE: Cut off  
  
RATING: this part is NC-17 (to be safe)  
  
TYPE: Yaoi, Humour, Mystery, implied Shounen-ai  
  
BLURB: Like it says in the intro, Yohji cuts off Ken and Aya for treating him like a sex object. So how would THEY take that? And What would Yohji do to kill all the time that frees up? He goes to look for his long lost father. . .  
  
("You won't last one week." "Just watch me.")  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
For the first time in what seemed like ages (then again, it probably HAS been ages) I had my bed all to myself. Not that I minded. Odd, isn't it. Me actually WANTING to sleep alone. Ah well. I had enough things running through my mind to avert any loneliness that might beset upon me. Like my Dad. What was he like? Why did he leave my mom without even waiting for her to come to term? My understanding of the situation goes something like this.  
  
Mom: Okuda-kun, I'm pregnant.  
  
Okuda: *takes off as fast as he possibly can*  
  
Has he ever wondered what I was like? If he had stayed with my mom, would I still be where I am today?  
  
It was with thoughts like those that I fell asleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
What woke me next morning was the rising sun peeking in through my window. I just can't sleep when it's too light in my room. Reluctantly, I hauled myself out of bed, and got dressed.  
  
In the kitchen, things weren't exactly normal. But it was close enough. Ken still refused to take a seat. He was eating a bowl of that energy cereal or something… Aya was glaring at me as if his whole failure to get anything satisfactory out of Ken was MY fault. I could have TOLD you that him and Ken would never work. They're too different. He had a mug of BLACK coffee and get this: he was eating a bowl of "Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs." So sugary you'd get diabetes just eating it. Oh well. I suppose Aya-kun could use all the sweetening up he could get.  
  
Omi was acting normal. He had a printout of the stuff he'd found on my dad posted to the fridge. I never thought that anyone actually DID this…. but here it was: He had in front of him the 'fully balanced breakfast one sees on cereal commercials: Cheerios, milk, OJ, Toast and jam. On a Saturday.  
  
I made myself a coffee and fried up an egg. When they were ready I sat down, and started on Ken and Aya and their . . . relationship problems.  
  
"Ken . . .you can't possibly STILL be hurting, can you? Sit down!" I reached my legs under the table and kicked the fourth chair out to him. He just grunted and leaned against the wall.  
  
"It MIGHT have been, I can't help it if this guy took 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.' a little TOO seriously."  
  
All eyes went to Aya, who by now had buried his face in the cereal box. I whisked it away from him. He glared up at Ken.  
  
"For an assassin, you have a strikingly low tolerance to pain, you know?"  
  
"That's not my problem!"  
  
"Since you're the one who hurts too much to sit, I'd say it IS your problem."  
  
"Guys, guys!" Omi cut in. "Please, I DON'T want to hear this!"  
  
Poor Omi. I don't think it's possible for him to get any MORE grossed out over this. Then again, he probably thought the three of us were straight as rulers before this. I'm certainly enjoying their diversionary tactics. Aya still doesn't think I can pull this off. He fails to see that I didn't swear off sex: I swore off sex with them. But I don't think I will. I've chased after enough people since puberty. I want someone to chase ME for a change.  
  
The picture of my dad on the fridge brought my thoughts back to the task at hand: to stop making excuses, and go meet him. With a tremendous act of willpower, I picked myself up, snatched my Dad's photo off the fridge, and went to my car. It was already midmorning. He should be awake by now.  
  
In the end it took me about fifteen minutes to drive to his place. It was nice. A two-storey house that looked like it could be home to a happy family. Two parents, two kids and a pet. Of course, those kids would probably be grown by now. In their late teens, or early twenties like myself. Jeez, this guy walks out on my mom, and I'm the one who feels like the homewrecker. But of course, I was going to go on and wreck it anyway. Even if the neglected son in me doesn't want to know, the detective in me does. I walked up to the door and rang the bell.  
  
Footsteps. Then I heard the lock slide open and the door opened. From inside the house, I heard a woman's voice speak.  
  
"Who is it, Okuda?" the woman said.  
  
"Let me answer the door first." Said the man opening the door. He opened it cautiously, and when the door was fully open, I knew I was at the right house. I was staring into the face of my father. 


	5. Who is this friend in need?

TITLE: Cut off  
  
RATING: this part is PG - 13  
  
TYPE: Yaoi, Humour, Mystery, implied Shounen-ai  
  
BLURB: Like it says in the intro, Yohji cuts off Ken and Aya for treating him like a sex object. So how would THEY take that? And What would Yohji do to kill all the time that frees up? He goes to look for his long lost father. . .  
  
PLUG: Yeah, a plug. Since this ficcie of mine is doing so well, I was conned into sticking in a plug for a fic I co-authored that's also here on Fanfiction.net. It's under the Harry Potter category, titled "Harry Potter and the Dark Beasts" under the name of "Asuka puddle" Please check it out while you're waiting for me to write the next bit!  
  
(Yohji is now face to face with his elusive father. . . )  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
He looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. I took a big breath.  
  
"Are you Fujitaka Okuda?"  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"And am I correct in assuming you were romantically involved with a woman named Kudou about 23 years ago?"  
  
"What do you have to do with Kudou Megumi?" He was now very suspicious of me. The cold stare on his face was evidence enough.  
  
"Just before you left her, she became pregnant, are you aware of that?" I pressed on.  
  
"Yes… now identify yourself, young man!" He raised his voice, gripping the door handle, just itching for an excuse to slam it in my face.  
  
"I will if you answer one last question." I risked.  
  
"And what's that?" He took the bait.  
  
"Do you know what became of the child?"  
  
I got his attention. He stopped and thought for a moment. His gaze averted, and his grip on the door handle loosened.  
  
"No. I don't." he decided.  
  
"Fujitaka-san, my name is Kudou Yohji, and I am that child."  
  
The man's eyes grew wide, and the colour drained from his face. But before he could respond, the woman in the back called again.  
  
"Okudaa! Who's at the door?"  
  
"NOBODY!" My father replied. Then he lowered his voice and hissed at me. He sized me up as if assessing my claim. Once he had made up his mind, a stern look came to his face.  
  
"That affair ended 23 years ago. I have nothing further to discuss with you." He hissed. From the back of the house, more footsteps could be heard. The woman in the back was coming to the door.  
  
"Kindly leave me and my wife alone." He insisted as his wife appeared from behind him. She seemed somewhat curious.  
  
"Okuda, what does he want?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing important." My father answered.  
  
At this point, I lost what little respect I still held for my dad. He's a total asshole; for leaving my mother, for having an affair, for pushing me aside like I was nothing to cover it up. I decided to play along with his game until I could make my exit.  
  
"Well, thank you for your time. If you ever reconsider, you can contact me here." I said, producing a Koneko business card through sleight-of-hand and giving it to him. Then I turned to walk away, giving his wife a feeble smile as I did so.  
  
  
  
When I got back home, I collapsed on the couch in the living room, and lit a cigarette. I couldn't believe it. If my father had any decency at all, he wouldn't BE my father, and I'd never have been born. A lot of people would still be alive, and a lot more would still be happy. Even lifting the cigarette to my lips seemed to take tremendous effort. I just let it hang there between my fingers. I lied there for a good hour until someone noticed me.  
  
"Oh, you're back Yohji. I didn't notice you come in." the guy said. I was too dazed to compute just who was speaking to me. It wasn't Aya, that much I was sure about. I don't think he would have cared this much.  
  
"Yohji, are you okay?" Either Ken or Omi said. I ignored him. Mom was right. I should have left well enough alone. Now I've gone and gotten this guy all upset, and he's gonna snap at his wifey-poo. It made me sick.  
  
"Yohji! What happened? You look terrible." Either Ken or Omi asked. A body approached me, and I just stared right through it. I just didn't care about anything anymore.  
  
"I'm the product of an affair." I said bluntly. "My father's married and has been for longer than I've been alive, from what I've seen." That was it in a nutshell. If ever I felt more unwanted, I don't remember it, and that's probably a good thing. "I'm. . . not wanted. Never was."  
  
Funny. Talking about stuff like this is supposed to make you feel better. I still felt like shit. Tears started welling up in my eyes, and I turned around, burying my face in the cushions. Nothing from the guy standing behind me at first. Then, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, another one pushing aside my hair, and then either Ken or Omi gave me a little kiss on the neck.  
  
Wait a minute…. A kiss on the neck? Just who WAS the guy standing above me? Why was he trying to cheer me up so much? I forced myself to turn around and look the guy in the face. I'm not sure who I was expecting, but who I saw wasn't it.  
  
  
  
:: AN: So who's coming to cheer our dear Yotan up, Ken or Omi? Tell me in a review, or e-mail your opinion to me at weiss_timbitz@yahoo.com - that's the last thing I'm asking, I swear! :: 


	6. Aww.. Pauvre petit Yotan....

TITLE: Cut off  
  
RATING: this part is PG - 13  
  
TYPE: Yaoi, Humour, Mystery, implied Shounen-ai  
  
BLURB: Like it says in the intro, Yohji cuts off Ken and Aya for treating him like a sex object. So how would THEY take that? And what would Yohji do to kill all the time that frees up? He goes to look for his long lost father. . .  
  
Okee... here are the results from my plea for help I got a total of...8 votes.  
  
BRAD: 1 vote  
  
KEN: 0 votes  
  
AYA: 2 votes  
  
NEITHER KEN NOR OMI: 2 votes  
  
OMI: 3 votes  
  
  
  
Poor Ken.... Nobody wants him .... Okee.. Enough babbling... on with the fic.  
  
(I'm not sure whom I was expecting, but whom I saw wasn't it.)  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
I looked up at the face of my would-be comforter. It was blurry. I blinked a few times, and my vision cleared. The guy who just kissed me wasn't even a guy. It was a boy! The one who's normally genki eyes were now practically overflowing with worry.  
  
"Omi?" I asked. I forced myself to sit up. "What are you doing?"  
  
"My father wasn't exactly too broken up when I was kidnapped, you know." He pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but you at least got 10 years out of him. I barely got past conception." I sighed, slouching in my seat. In front of me, Omi kicked some imaginary dirt, and inspected the floor. Then he took a deep breath, sat on the couch beside me, and squeezed me for all he was worth.  
  
"Please don't talk like that. _I_ want you." He said softly. My eyes bugged out. I definitely took that the wrong way.  
  
"WHAAAT!?" Omi slapped a hand to his mouth and turned beet red.  
  
"That's not - I didn't mean - I just - " Omi babbled. He couldn't think of an excuse quick enough. I snickered, and shook my head. If he came here to cheer me up, that last comment just did it.  
  
"You just what, Omi-kun?" I asked, folding my arms and looking at Omi with a raised eyebrow. He squeezed his eyes shut. I guess I didn't take that the wrong way, after all. Omi just slipped.  
  
"NO! No! Not like that! I mean, without you around, things would sure be a lot more boring. And the missions would be harder, and we'd all have to work more hours, and Ken and Aya would be irritated a lot more often, and. . . " Once the kid got started, he couldn't stop. Tears came to his eyes, and the next thing I knew, Omi was hugging me again, burying the side of his face into my chest. I let him stay there for a bit. I must have freaked him out pretty good, talking about not being wanted. But I couldn't sit there and let Omi and his Seventeen years and four months of age to hug me all day. I needed to get up, do something, keep myself busy so I won't think of my asshole father so much.  
  
"Omi." I said "I need to get back to the shop."  
  
"Ooohh, come on. Aya won't mind if you're a bit late." Omi whined in typical Teenager fashion.  
  
"Since when is it his place to GET mad? Who died and made HIM Persia?"  
  
"Uhm, no one."  
  
"Exactly. I just need to keep myself distracted."  
  
With that I managed to part myself from Omi and head upstairs to the shop. I stood in front of the door for a moment before I went in, trying to get my spirits up again. Thinking of Omi's little slip was the only thing I could think of that would do the trick at the moment.  
  
I opened the door and grabbed for my apron. Ken, Aya, Momoe-san and her Kitty were in the place at the moment. The kitty jumped off Momoe-san's lap and proceeded to rub its head against my leg. I put on my apron, picked up the kitty, and gave it back to the lady. Other than Momoe-san and her kitty, the first one to notice my arrival was Ken. He was sitting, yes Sitting, at the table in the middle of the shop with a bottle of Gatorade. He seemed to be slightly out of breath.  
  
"Hey, Yohji! You're back." He commented. Observant, our Ken is.  
  
"Yeah." I said. He took a gulp from the bottle.  
  
"How did that thing with your dad go?" He asked. "You find the place okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't hard to find… Found out I'm the product of an affair, though."  
  
"I always thought you were some kind of bastard." Aya cut in from the corner of the shop where he was windexing the display case. I pouted for a bit, then grabbed Ken's bottle of Gatorade and squired it at Aya. He was soaked in a futile attempt to block the stream of liquid with his hands.  
  
"HEYY!" He exclaimed.  
  
"HEYY!" Ken exclaimed. "That was mine!" I just placed my hands on my hips and stuck my tongue out at them. Juvenile, maybe, but come on, I'm not even in my mid twenties yet!  
  
"Tough." Aya shot me a murderous glance. . Or was it a ravenous glance? And continued windexing the case. I took a seat next to Ken and tried to change the subject.  
  
"So, Ken. I notice you're sitting again." I commented.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now…Hey Yohji, I've been thinking." He started. From the corner of the shop, Aya had stopped his work on the windows and had started eavesdropping.  
  
"There's a new one." He interrupted. I made another grab for the Gatorade bottle, and he shut up.  
  
"I really don't know what's worse about this whole big stink we're in. The fact that you're thisclose, but I still can't reach you, or knowing that it's all my fault that you're gone."  
  
That's what I've always liked about Ken. He's never been very good at hitting on people, but when he speaks from his heart, amazing things come out. Then again, sometimes really stupid things come out. But this time, it was an amazing thing.  
  
"Well, now that you admit you have a problem, all that remains is to fix it. And how are you going to do that, eh Ken?" Ken looked up at me and sighed.  
  
"I don't know." He said.  
  
  
  
I tried to crash early that night, but I didn't get much sleep. Ghosts of the past weren't haunting me; the ghosts of the present were more than happy to take on that job. Instead of sleeping, I just lay on my bed, lit cigarette in hand. Yes, cigarette. My willpower otherwise occupied, I had given in to the lesser of my vices. So I lay on my bed while the ghosts of the present haunted my mind.  
  
There was my father, just brushing me off as if I was some door-to-door salesman. I deserved to be acknowledged, didn't I? What did it matter if it caused marital problems. He should live with the consequences of his actions.  
  
There was Aya. Did he even care we weren't together, apart from having to go to the trouble of finding another bedfellow? It seemed that instead of a plea for affection, things had turned into a battle of wills, and all he knew was that he didn't want to be the one to come crawling back first.  
  
  
  
There was Omi. Was that really just a Freudian slip this afternoon, or did he mean it?  
  
There was Ken. He says he misses me, but other than acting generally bummed, what is he going to do about it? Should I just give up on both of them, and try and find love elsewhere? I didn't want to do that. If they'd just stop taking me for granted, and if I could be allowed to pick ONE. That's all I'd need. Aw, frig this. I couldn't sleep. I decided to hit the kitchen and get something warm to eat. Or drink. It didn't matter, I just needed to keep my mind off my problems so I wouldn't feel so unloved and unwanted.  
  
  
  
:: Okee. . I'm going to try and wind things down to an end now. Hopefully It won't take me another 6 chapters to do so, ne? Sooo…. Who do you think will be the one to win back fair Yotan's heart? I already have an idea for this…. But I want to know what your impressions are! :: 


	7. Mmmm..... Chocolate and Bishies.. :)~~~...

TITLE: Cut Off  
  
RATING: Wait till I finish writing this, willya?  
  
SYNOPSIS: Yohji has broken up with Ken and Aya, gone to look for the father he never knew, and getting all bored and lonely and depressed and stuff. Omi has come to his rescue. Although my original intent was NOT to make this Yohji x Omi, but well.. it's snuck up on me, it's kawaii and it works.  
  
And I updated the blurb cuz I lost all my files.  
  
PAIRINGS: Nondescript Yohji x Ken & Yohji x Aya in earlier chapters; Yohji x Omi shounen-ai. (Or is that Omi x Yohji?)  
  
(Yohji is heading down to the kitchen for a late-night snack)  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
When I got to the kitchen, the sound of feet shuffling and mugs clinking told me that someone was already in there. I took a breath and entered anyway, hoping that it wouldn't be Aya. It wasn't. Instead, I found Omi humming one of those annoying pop songs that teenagers found so cool nowadays, and puttering over the stove. I gave a false cough, and he stopped humming and turned around.  
  
"Oh, Yohji!" He greeted me cheerfully. "I thought you were in bed."  
  
  
  
"Couldn't sleep." I grinned back at him. "What'cha makin'?"  
  
"Hot chocolate. Want some?" He grinned, tempting me with a packet of hot chocolate powder. I chuckled and sat down at the table.  
  
"Sure." I said. Leave it up to Omi to try and take my mind off my troubles with a mug of hot chocolate. The water boiled and Omi went back to humming that stupid tune as he stirred the powder into the steaming water.  
  
"Here." Omi said, handing me the mug. He pulled up a chair beside me and sat in it.  
  
"I'm really sorry about your dad." he said. He placed his mug on the table and leaned on my shoulder. I didn't mind. I could use a friend about now, and it seemed that Omi was the only one I still had. Ironic, that the Weiß member I've been working with longest ends up being the only one to stay on my side.  
  
"I survived 23 years without him. I'll survive 23 more. I'm better off without him. Mom was right. Then again, she's usually right about those things." I took a sip of the hot chocolate. It was well-stirred. The last time I made hot chocolate, there were a few small clumps of powder that I couldn't break up.  
  
"Well what about Ken and Aya?" He looked up at me with those big eyes of his, and something told me that he had more than one reason for asking this question. I decided to play along to see where this line of questioning would lead.  
  
"There's the thing. I'll never be able to maintain a steady relationship as long as I have to lie about what I do. I just thought that since I don't have to lie to Ken or Aya, I might be able to stand a better chance, but... Well I suppose it just wasn't meant to be. I'll get over it eventually."  
  
I sighed and took another sip of hot chocolate, which is about when Omi sat up straight again and started giggling. I rolled my eyes, finished off the mug and slammed it on the table.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" I demanded, Aya-style. It seems I picked the right time to break up with him. I've DEFINIELY been hanging with him too much.  
  
"How did you manage to end up working at a job like ours with three other guys who've all got such big crushes on you?" There. That's what I'd been waiting for.  
  
"THREE guys? So you admit that you DO want me, eh?" I asked. I leaned back in my chair and rested my hands behind my head. I glanced over at Omi. He was blushing.  
  
"W-what? I didn't say that." He insisted. Well, if he wanted to take my mind off my troubles, it's working, but not quite in the way he'd intended.  
  
"Yes you did. I didn't become a detective by missing clues as obvious as that." I teased. He turned slightly redder, and sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay... so I have liked you for a while...but I thought I was the only one. How did you hide something so big from me all this time?" I snickered. Omi sounded so amazed, it was funny.  
  
"Come on, give me some credit. We're better actors than that."  
  
"Not Aya."  
  
"Come on, he's such a stiff you wouldn't notice if he'd got his arm ripped off." Now Omi snickered.  
  
"You have a point." Omi started on his hot chocolate. Then he looked up at me again.  
  
"Say, Yohji-kun?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
  
"Why aren't you interested in people under 18?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. It figured. Now that he was out of the closet, Omi had to ask why he'd have to wait 8 months to stand a chance. I snickered. Strangely enough, that's the first time anyone's asked me about that.  
  
"Two words: Statutory Rape."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"That's what I'm gonna get charged with if I get caught getting intimate with a kid. The criminal record won't bother me. Being labeled as a pedophile for the rest of my life does."  
  
Omi sighed and finished off his hot chocolate.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, then I can wait 8 months." He yawned. I just looked at him, surprised.  
  
"You're worth it." With that he planted himself on my lap, and gave me a squeeze.  
  
"G'night."  
  
He left me to go to bed, presumably, and I was left feeling a lot better than how I'd started.  
  
~Okee.. That's that. One last question: is this the end or should I keep going? And if I do, what happens next?~ 


	8. The Kiss of Death

TITLE: Cut Off  
  
RATING: Uh... Yaoi.... PG or so now.  
  
SYNOPSIS: Yohji has broken up with Ken and Aya, gone to look for the father he never knew, and getting all bored and lonely and depressed and stuff. Omi has come to his rescue. Although my original intent was NOT to make this Yohji x Omi, but well. It's snuck up on me, it's kawaii and it works.  
  
I lost all my files.  
  
AGAIN!  
  
PAIRINGS: Nondescript Yohji x Ken & Yohji x Aya in earlier chapters; Yohji x Omi shounen-ai. (Or is that Omi x Yohji?)  
  
(Yohji goes up to bed again, greatly comforted by Omi-kun.)  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Alright. The next morning went pretty well. Omi was still humming that same tune from the other day. I knew enough to figure it was probably a love song of some sorts. I'd have to ask him about it later. It's starting to bug me that I don't know what it is.  
  
But anyway. Aya was no longer talking to me. I found this out by wishing him a Good Morning this morning when I first saw him at breakfast. He paid me no attention, not through lack of trying on my part. So Aya was not talking to me, which of course, he did not tell me.  
  
Ken was getting back to normal. He made a few slightly disinterested comments about my mental health when we were opening.  
  
"Well you certainly seem cheerful this morning." He commented.  
  
"Amazing what hot chocolate and good company will do for a man's spirits." I answered.  
  
Ken frowned.  
  
"Hot Chocolate?" he asked.  
  
"Beware teenagers bearing gifts."  
  
Ken decided to change the subject, and started looking at Aya who was looking at anything BUT me. Then he looked back at me. Then he changed the subject.  
  
"So why won't Aya talk to you?" He asked  
  
"I don't know. He won't tell me. He's not speaking to me."  
  
Ken facefaulted.  
  
"Oh yeah." He said, and went on to water the flowers. I noticed that he was watering properly instead of creating a jolly puddle on the floor like he had a few days earlier.  
  
Other than that, Things were quiet. Too quiet. I couldn't stand how quiet things were. I was extremely grateful when a customer arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" I asked without looking up.  
  
"I'd like to get some flowers for my husband's 50th birthday. I want to decorate the whole house with them." An older woman, about 47 years of age or so asked. I turned to face her, a warm smile upon my face. I recognised her. She was the woman at my Father's house. My stepmother?  
  
"You're that young man who was at the door yesterday." She recognised me. She stepped closer to me, and lowered her voice as if discussing a secret.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what did you want with my husband? I found your business card on his desk, but he won't talk about it, and he's been really irritable ever since."  
  
I was baffled. Should I tell her the truth and possibly destroy her marriage, or should I lie and end up feeling rotten all day? All week, maybe? I decided to tell her truth. She deserved as much, and didn't I deserve to be acknowledged as well?  
  
"Fujitaka-san?" I started. "My name is Kudou Yohji, and all I wanted with your husband was to meet him. He's my father." At first Fujitaka didn't quite understand how that was possible. It was obvious that she wasn't my mother. I clarified.  
  
"I'm the result of an affair Fujitaka Okuda had with another woman 23 years ago." Now it was clear she understood. She looked me over from head to toe. When she had decided that I was telling the truth, she burst out angrily in the middle of the shop.  
  
"I can't believe it. THAT LOUSY, STINKING GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SCUMBAG!" Through the glass doors and display windows of the shop, I could see some passers-by stop and look at me. They gave me a dirty look, and kept going.  
  
I know what kind of reputation I've developed. I realise what sort of impression a woman ranting about some jerk in the shop will leave. As if my love life wasn't horrid enough already. I suggested that Fujitaka-san and I take a walk. The glare I got from Aya-kun on my way out was enough to convince me it was a good idea.  
  
About a half an hour later, my stepmother and I were on much better terms. It seems that my father covered up his affair with my mother using such well-worn excuses as "I was working late." I also learned that my stepmother was developing suspicions when the affair ended. I also have a little brother, about Aya's age, in college. Perhaps the most amazing thing is the fact that even with everything that I represented, she still wanted the flowers, enough to fill the house, regardless of the cost.  
  
"Deliver them around noon on Saturday, and you can stay for the party! You already know the address." She insisted. I chuckled. It was a nice thought, but I don't know how welcome I'd be with the other guests.  
  
"Are you sure that's okay?" I asked. She just smiled back at me.  
  
"If it's not, that's just too bad."  
  
  
  
"Welcome back, Yohji-kun!" Omi greeted me when I returned. "How did it go? Who was that lady?" He pulled me up a chair at the table he was now sitting in, and looked up at me with confident expectation.  
  
"It was interesting. The lady is my father's wife, and she recognised me from yesterday." I sighed.  
  
"Whoa, really?" Ken asked, joining us. Aya stood, arms folded, leaning against a wall nearby. From that point he could listen in, and still maintain his silence towards me.  
  
"It gets better. She invited me to dad's 50th birthday party Saturday."  
  
"You're just trying to hide the fact you're going to a club to pick up some girl. Getting lonely already, Kudou?" Aya cut in. So now he was speaking, but only because he couldn't keep silent. I've had it up to HERE with Aya's attitude. I've warned him on several occasions that it would lose him friends. Looks like he's gonna have to learn the hard way. Slowly I stood up and looked at Aya, copying his glare as best I could. I walked up to him and put my hands on both his cheeks. Then I kissed him. Forcefully. With as little feeling as possible. Mechanically even. Then I released him a moment later.  
  
"It's over, Ran-bo." I whispered, and went downstairs. 


	9. More! Finally!

TITLE: Cut Off RATING: This bit is PG BLURB: ARGH! I had the rest of the fic all typed up but my dog ATE the disk I had it on! ATE IT! Can you believe that? Now I have to start all over again. There is one more chapter coming after this one. I'd like to write a sequel, but I have a few non-related ideas that deserve to be committed to pen and Cyberspace as well.  
  
(Yohji has just literally kissed off Aya) CHAPTER 9  
  
Aya took off after the shop closed that day. That left Ken and I fixing dinner for three while Omi did his homework at the kitchen table.  
  
"I can't believe you did that. In the middle of the shop and everything!" Ken said. He stared at me with a look that suggested that I'd done the gutsiest thing he'd ever seen anyone do.  
  
"I'm just glad no one walked into the store while I was doing it." I replied, just as astonished.  
  
Omi was happily scribbling away in a notebook of his. He was still humming that tune. Did he have it stuck in his head, or something? It was really starting to bug me. Anyway, at this point Omi stopped and looked up at the two of us.  
  
"Yeah, you were lucky, Yohji-kun. Are you going to that party?" He changed the subject.  
  
"Of course." I answered. The conversation died. After a few minutes Omi resumed humming.  
  
"Hey Omi." Ken asked. "What's that song you're always humming?"  
  
Well what do you know? It seems I was not the only one being annoyed. Omi flushed a red tinge, and stopped. He was just BEGGING to be teased, with a reaction like that. I walked over to Omi, put my hands on his shoulders, and leaned in close to his ear.  
  
"Don't worry. We won't think any less of you if it's dirty." I told him, loud enough so Ken could hear. Omi just looked at me, his eyes wide with disgust, blushing even harder.  
  
"Yohji-kun! It's not DIRTY!" He insisted.  
  
"Well then, what is it?" I said. Omi sighed.  
  
"It's I love You Always Forever." He answered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Awww, now isn't that cute. Omi has a crush on someone." Ken taunted, turning off the stove. He placed a sieve in the sink.  
  
"I didn't say that!" Omi insisted, but Ken was merciless. He's been hanging out with ME too much.  
  
"So, who's the girl?" He asked, draining the water from the noodles he'd been cooking.  
  
"It's not a girl." Omi said, trying to return to his notebook. Ken didn't even miss a beat.  
  
"So you DO have a crush on someone." He realized. "Who is it?" Omi relented.  
  
"It's Yohji."  
  
Needless to say, we had an interesting dinner. Ken kept on Omi about having to wait until I was ready for him. Omi kept insisting he was willing, and that he was sure I'd be worth it. Besides, he'd get nowhere being pushy.  
  
"I mean, just look at YOU." He pointed out. Ken stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Oh, shut up, you." He said.  
  
That Saturday, Omi helped me pack up the order from my stepmom into the flowershop mobile. True to form, he remained bright and cheerful through it all. He made pleasant conversation. Just small talk about the party. I couldn't help but admire the kid. I'm not the easiest person to be around when I'm upset. Aya-kun has made this clear to me on several occasions. It's amazing that through all my whining and moping, Omi's still here with me, trying to cure a broken heart with late-night offerings and contagious optimism. Fairly soon we were packed, and I mounted the bike.  
  
"Have fun." He said.  
  
"Yeah, right." I replied sarcastically. I started up the engine and puttered ahead a few feet.  
  
"It won't be that bad." Omi insisted. He stayed where he was, and waved "Bye!"  
  
I turned back to face Omi. Winking, I paused long enough to blow him a kiss before leaving. The look on his face was priceless. 


	10. Le Fin

TITLE: Cut Off RATING: This bit is PG BLURB: Okee. Now that I'm all settled at University, and my files have been transferred onto my new comp, I'm free to retype Chapter 10. This is the end! IF I ever get around to writing that sequel, you can be sure I'll post it here. Until then, enjoy my other fics!  
  
(Yohji has just literally kissed off Aya) CHAPTER 10  
  
I arrived at the Fujitaka residence at a quarter after 12. I'd made a point of making sure that there were 50 blooms total in all the pots. I took a pot as an offering, and knocked on the front door. A man about 20 answered the door. From the look on his face, he wasn't expecting me.  
  
"I'm from Koneko no Sumule." I explained. "I'm her to deliver some flowers." I held up a pot as evidence. The guy's face lit up, and he nodded.  
  
"MOM!" he called. "The flower guy's here." My stepmother popped her head in from inside.  
  
"Hi!" she greeted me warmly. She stepped outside to see what I'd brought. The flowers met to her approval, and she called the guy who'd answered the door to help me bring things in.  
  
"Hikaru, I'd like you to meet someone." She said when the guy had joined us. "23 years ago, your father was unfaithful to me and had a child with another woman. This man is your older brother, Kudou Yohji."  
  
Hikaru's eyes went wide open as step mom lead the way inside. He and I set up pots and step mom went back to the party.  
  
"This is SO cool. When I was a little kid, all I ever wanted was a big brother. I finally got it!" Hikaru exclaimed. He grinned devilishly at me in a way that seemed oddly familiar.  
  
"I'm glad you came, Omiichan."  
  
"Well, that makes one." I replied.  
  
"In that case, join the party. Everyone's here." With that, I was dragged off to the living room full of relations that I never knew I had.  
  
"Go on." Hikaru urged, and reluctantly I placed the last pot on the table full of gifts.  
  
"Happy Birthday." I said. I was rewarded with a nasty stare. He probably would have protested had his wife not spoken up.  
  
"Okuda, why don't you introduce Yohji?" She insisted. Father opened his mouth to protest. As for me, I was getting nervous. All eyes were on me.  
  
"Fine." He mumbled, and took a deep breath. "Everyone, I've got to admit to something I'm not proud of. Early in my marriage, I had an affair with another woman, and this is the result. My oldest son, Ku-you . . . ?"  
  
The jerk couldn't even remember my name. "Kudou Yohji." I supplied.  
  
Through the next couple of hours, I was cooed and awed by Aunts, (You MUST look like your mother, like Hikaru. You're much too handsome to look like Okuda.") given the third degree by Uncles, ("Where do you work? Did you grow these yourself?") and I was even glomped by a 10 year old cousin. ("You smell pretty, Itoko-chan.")  
  
Just my luck. My father is somewhat of a black sheep. It figures.  
  
I left the party that day feeling better that I had in weeks. Remember how my mom said that I'd be better off if I left Dad alone?  
  
She was wrong.  
  
The end ((AN: Well, that's it. I do have some ideas for a sequel, but I have another fic I'd like to do first. I hoped you liked the fic, and please read my next one! )) 


End file.
